Makucha's Army
Makucha's Army, also known as the Army of Predators, was an army of evil animals led by both Makucha and Mama Binturong. Their goal was to get revenge on Lion Guard and go to the Tree of Life to eat every rare, exotic, weak, injured, and sick animal inhabitants living there. They are the main antagonists of Season 3. The army was found by Makucha. They are also the main antagonists of Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series. Members * Makucha (founder and leader then general) * Mama Binturong (second-in-command) * Chuluun * Ora * Fahari * Jiona * Komodo Dragon * Smun In Bubble Guppies' Adventures (also) * Romeo * Robot * Luna Girl * Moths * Night Ninja * Ninjalinos * Baron Draxum (honorary member) * Foot Lieutenant (honorary member) * Foot Brute * Kraang Subprime and the Kraang (honorary members) * Thrax * Ripslinger * Ned * Zed * Nitros Oxide * Green Goblin * Electro * Vulture * Rhino * Pain and Panic * Tortoise John * Hervnick Z. Snerz * Goat * Marvin the Martian * Elmer Fudd * Wile E. Coyote * Sweetie * Sid Swashbuckle the Pirate * Arrby * Harold Humdinger * Ladybird * The Copycat * Alameda Slim * DoodleBob * Zeta * Galvatron * Zeebad * Gallaxhar * Phango (a.k.a) Robo-Vader * Burger-Beard (honorary member) * Kaos (honorary member) * Glumshanks (honorary member) * Yosemite Sam (honorary member) Honorary members * Baron Draxum * Foot Lieutenant * Burger-Beard * Kaos * Yosetime Sam * Kraang Subprime * The Kraang Trivia * This is the third group of different species of animals. The first one was the Lion Guard, which lasted until the end of the series, and the second one was the disbanded Army of Scar. Unlike those groups, this is the only one that remained together and never disbanded. Gallery Makucha-img.png|Makucha (General) Mama Binturong.png|Mama Binturong (Second-in-Command) Chuluun.JPG|Chuluun Ora.JPG|Ora Jionapic.png|Jiona Fahari.JPG|Fahari Baron draxum.jpg|Baron Draxum (honorary member) FootLieutenant.PNG|Foot Lieutenant (honorary member) FootBrute.PNG|Foot Brute Romeo PJ MASKS.jpg|Romeo Luna Girl.png|Luna Girl Night Ninja.png|Night Ninja Green-goblin (4).jpg|The Green Goblin Electro.gif|Electro Vulture Adrian Toomes.jpg|The Vulture Rhino (3).jpg|Rhino July23.gif|Yosemite Sam Elmer Fudd Elmer Fudd A Wild Hare.jpg|Elmer Fudd Looney16.gif|Marvin the Martian Wiley Coyote .jpeg|Wile E. Coyote Ripslinger.jpg|Ripslinger Kaos Academy2.png|Kaos Glumshanks.jpg|Glumshanks Ned and Zed.png|Ned and Zed Kraang sub prime.png|Kraang Subprime Phango (1).png|Phango (later Robo-Vader) Snerz.png|Hervnick Z. Snerz Kraang2.png|The Kraangdroids Galvatron G1.png|Galvatron Goat (GEAH).png|Goat Zeebad2.jpg|Zebad Cliphome21.gif|Alameda Slim Gallaxhar.jpg|Gallaxhar Burger-Beard.png|Burger Beard GTS6jrFy.jpeg|DoodleBob RangoMayor.jpg|Tortoise John Sid Swashbuckle the Pirate.png|Sid Swashbuckle Arrby.png|Arrby Quest for the Crown 12.jpg|Sweetie The Copycat.png|The Copycat Ladybird with her powers.jpg|The Ladybird Pain-Panic-hades-2869496-547-529.gif|Pain and Panic Thrax.jpg|Thrax Zeta.png|Zeta NFOxideSaucer.png|Nitros Oxide Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Makucha's Army Category:VILLAINS Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Evil groups Category:The Lion King characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Predators Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Villains Category:Singing Villainesses Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Banished characters Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Sadistic characters Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Groups Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Villain Teams Category:Humans Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Aliens Category:Robots